Fire Emblem: Shadows from the Past part 2
by 99Clouds
Summary: This is the second part of the story. I think the ending to this is great, but I'll let you decide. R&R PLEASE! I want your opinions!


25

Elias sat up screaming," NO NO NO NO! I WAS DRUNK! I WAS DRUNK! I'M SORRY SOPHIA! I'm so sorry!" Elias trailed off with his head in his hands, weeping. He calmed his racing heart as tears poured out of his eyes and he wept. Ben, Robert, and Whitney woke up at the sounds of Elias's yelling and they were looking at him. Ben's face filled with compassion as he heard what Elias was saying and he gently got up and put an arm around his friend, "It's okay. It's okay buddy."

Elias looked at Ben with tear filled eyes, "I killed her Ben, I killed her. It's all my fault."

Ben said nothing. He stood there with his hand around his friend as he wept. Robert and Whitney looked confused, but said nothing.

"I'm a bad man Ben. I'm such a bad man," Elias sobbed.

"Don't say that Elias. You're not. That was a long, long time ago. You've paid for what you did ten fold by caring around the grief in your heart. It is ok Elias," Ben said softly.

"Is there something we should know about?" Robert asked putting his hand to his sword hilt.

"Shut up!" Ben growled spinning around, "You know nothing of the matter you speak of! If he wishes to tell you, he will tell you!"

"Are we in the presence of criminals?" Robert asked.

"We're not criminals, we're mercenaries! Now shut up and sit down until Elias feels like talking to you," Ben said.

"It's just when you hear someone talking about 'being paid for what you have done' you start to ask questions," Robert said.

Elias had stopped crying, "It's ok Ben. I understand their concern. I did something in the past Robert, that I regret. It has nothing to do with criminals. I shall tell you one day if I feel like it, but for now let's just say that I carry a heavy heart."

This seemed to satisfy Robert to a certain extent, for he withdrew his hand from his sword hilt.

"We should probably head out," Ben said looking at the gray sky.

"Where are you headed?" Whitney asked.

"Timel," Ben answered.

"So are we! Would you mind if we joined you? The city is only a half days journey from here," Robert asked.

Ben shrugged, "I guess you could, unless you have something against it Elias?"

Elias stood and dried his eyes, "It's okay with me."

The party broke camp just as the sun peeked over the hills, and they headed out for Timel. The journey was easy, with no one passing them and the weather appeared like it would favor them. They journeyed well into mid morning and as the sun reached its climate, the city came into view.

It was a very large, rich city. Each building was made from brick or stone and they were very neat and clean. The streets were very wide and city folk walked down them, attending to their business. Shop keepers stood at the front of their stores and yelled their prices to the passing people, blacksmith's anvil's rang throughout the city, and the constant noise of the city filled Elias's ears. He looked in wonder at the large towers towards the middle of the city. They were the cleanest white Elias had ever seen.

"That's the academy," Robert said seeing Elias staring.

"It looks expensive," Ben said.

"Why don't you stop at my estate before you go to the academy?" Robert asked.

"No. I want to go to the academy. I've been waiting my whole life for this," Ben said. Elias nodded in agreement.

"We shall come and visit you, and you us," Whitney said.

"Sounds alright to me," Elias said.

"We shall defiantly pay you a visit," Ben added.

"Then until we meet again, goodbye," Robert flourished his cloak and made an elaborate bow.

"Goodbye. I shall look forward to your visit," Whitney said extending her hand. Elias and Ben both kissed it before they left, headed for the white towers.

"You nervous?" Elias asked suddenly.

"A little, though I'm confident in my skills," Ben said.

"And I in mine, I just can't help but wonder if we don't get in. How much gold do you have?" Elias asked dodging out of the way of a wagon.

"Six thousand gold, more or less," Ben said.

"I have about the same. It doesn't sound like much when I see how elaborate the academy is," Elias said.

"We shall just have to wait and see," Ben said. The two walked on through the city and they tried not to gape at the glory of it. They both didn't want to be called country losers. They walked to the front of the academy and entered in through massive white doors. Inside was even more glorious than the outside. The floors were marble and very shiny, the walls were covered in expensive paintings of warriors, the ceiling even had battle scenes painted in it. Elias and Ben walked over the front desk and asked, "Where can we try out for gold? Cause we'd like to train here."

The woman behind the counter gave them a quizzical look. She looked like she could be a sage, but Elias couldn't be sure.

She asked, "You want to try out right now?" Ben and Elias nodded.

The woman said, "Okay fine. Just walk down that way and take a left at the first door. You'll get what you need."

Elias and Ben thanked her and headed down a large hallway. It was so quiet here. There was no one in the halls or anything. Elias's boots and Ben's armor echoed throughout the hallway as they walked. They got to the door and Ben pushed it open. Inside was a big room with polished wooden walls and seven massive oak desks were strewn about the room. At each desk was a man.

"We'd like to try out for gold," Ben said confidently.

One of the men at the desks looked up and said, "You are a knight?" Ben nodded. The man smiled and said, "Okay then. I'll take you to a testing room. Follow me."

"What about me?" Elias asked.

"I'll take you," said another man standing up. Elias gave Ben a quick thumbs up before following the gruff looking man. Ben watched as his friend was led away through a door and off for his test.

"Uh, this way please."

Ben snapped his attention back to his own situation, "Oh, sorry. Lead the way." Ben followed the man through a different door and down a hallway. At the end of the hall, Ben was led up a wide carpeted stairway and when they reached the top, Ben gaped openly at the richly decorated room that lay before him. The floors were carpeted in a deep red and the walls were painted the same color, and the walls had huge paintings of famous generals that Ben recognized. Ben was led through another doorway and he saw that he was in another office-like place. There was a desk and a tall heavily muscled man sat behind it. He had brown hair and he looked like he was in his late forties.

"Uh, excuse me General Gatrie, I have some one here who like to try out," said the man escorting Ben. The man at the desk looked up and smiled, showing off a perfect set of teeth.

"Great! I can take him right away. I was getting pretty bored so I'm glad for a break. What is your name?" asked the man.

"Uh-Ben…sir," Ben mumbled, not really knowing how to address the man.

"Great Ben. My name is Gatrie. If you qualify, then I'll be your teacher. Come right this way," said Gatrie.

_Gatrie_, Ben thought, _that name sounds familiar. He's probably someone famous._ Ben followed the man out the door he had come in from and followed Gatrie through another pair of doors that led to a plain room compared to the others. It was a very large room with a smooth stone floor and walls. The ceiling was a good fifteen feet above Ben's head.

"Wait here while I get my armor on," Gatrie said. Ben shuffled his feet and looked around as Gatrie left. He tried to calm to the butterflies in his stomach. Ben pulled out his customized lance and felt a little more confident. He wondered how Elias was doing. He wondered what would happen if one of them made it and the other didn't. Though he was sure that they both would either fail or succeed. He had seen Elias with that sword before. He was fast as anything and he used his speed to find the weakness in his enemy.

"All right. Are you ready?"

Ben turned around and saw Gatrie striding towards him, dressed in his armor. The colors were just like Ben's but the layout looked different.

"You'll get this type of armor if you become a general," Gatrie said pulling out a lance. Ben gulped as he saw the color of the blade. It was red. Gatrie was going to use a killer lance on him?

"Are you ready?" Gatrie asked.

"Uh-I guess so," Ben said not really knowing what was going to happen.

"Then let's begin," Gatrie said grinning. Ben braced himself as Gatrie charged.

Elias walked into another room and sighed in relief seeing he was finally at their destination.

The man leading him gave a quick bow to a man sitting behind a desk, "Excuse me Swordmaster Zihark, I have a myrmidon here who would like to try out for the academy."

The man named Zihark looked up. He looked like he was in his early forties. His grayish purple hair hung to his shoulders and his eyes were light blue.

"Ok then, if you will follow me…?"

"Elias," Elias said.

"Elias," said Zihark, "please follow me. It has been some time since a myrmidon has asked to train here."

Zihark stood up and Elias followed him out the door and into a large stone room. Elias looked up and saw that the ceiling was a good fifteen feet above him.

Zihark pulled out his sword from his scabbard and Elias saw that he was wielding a brave sword. Those blades were said to give the wielder more opportunities to attack during a battle. Elias didn't understand, but he had never wielded one before.

"Are you ready?" Zihark asked. Elias drew his custom sword and nodded.

"I see you hold a custom blade. Let's see how wise your taste is in weaponry. Prepare yourself!" Zihark barked as he took up a fighting stance. Elias readied himself and Zihark advanced.

Elias blocked the first blow, but barely. He tried to counter attack, but he never had the chance. As soon as Elias deflected the first blow, the second came, and then the third, fourth, fifth. Elias was back peddling franticly, doing all he could to block the blows. Zihark was like a lighting bolt. As soon as you saw him, he was gone and striking from a different angle. The fight raged on with Zihark on the offense and Elias on the defense.

Suddenly, as Elias blocked a blow aimed for his neck, Elias saw three Ziharks appear before him. They were surrounding him when they zoomed forward, all towards his chest. Elias did the only thing he could. He dropped flat down on his stomach as the Ziharks collided. Suddenly there was only one Zihark and he was on one knee, gasping for breath.

He stood and rushed to his side, "Are you okay? I didn't know what to do so I just dropped, you know?"

Zihark was laughing, "You did great. That move you saw? That was my finishing blow. I like to save it for last. Most students can't dodge it. I'm really impressed."

"What…what would have happened if I didn't dodge it?" Elias asked.

Zihark stood and put a hand on Elias's shoulder, "You would have gotten the wind knocked out of you. This brave sword that I'm holding is under a spell that only permits the person who gets struck by it to feel a zap and then you get the wind knocked out of you."

Elias nodded, "And what would have happened if I had struck you with my blade?"

"I would have bled and perhaps died, but I wouldn't be a very good teacher if I let my students hit me now would I?" Zihark asked with a smile.

"Yea. I guess that's why you're the teacher and I'm the student…well at least I hope so," Elias said.

"Oh don't worry. You'll get fully funded, I'll make sure of it. You did well. Congratulations Elias and welcome to the academy," Zihark said.

Elias couldn't believe it, "You mean I don't have to pay a thing?"

"Not a single piece of gold," Zihark said grinning. "Now come on, I'll show you to your rooms. Is there anyone who you would like to room with?"

"Ben. Ben Graham. He is trying out right now and I know he'll make it," Elias said.

Zihark grunted, "What class is he?"

"A knight. He's the strongest fighter I've ever known," Elias said proudly.

Zihark put a hand to his chin, "A knight…hmmm…that would match him up with Gatrie! I would like to see that. Gatrie is very strong and powerful. Plus he's faster than any general that ever lived."

"I think Ben will give him a run for his money," Elias said stubbornly.

"He might, you never know. Anyway, come on, I'll show you to your room," Zihark said. Elias sheathed his sword and followed the swordmaster.

Sweat burned Ben's eyes as he sidestepped the killer lance. Ben tried to stab at Gatrie's side, but his blow was knocked away. The fight had been raging for what seemed like an eternity. Ben was mostly on defense, but he had managed to make a few offensive moves. Ben's lance spun as he blocked a series of rapid jabs aimed for his chest. Ben noted that Gatrie was sweating also. This spurred Ben on. He knew that his opponent was giving it his all. Ben sidestepped another blow, but the red lance head sshited Ben's armor. Ben fell to one knee as he felt his breath leave him. What had happened?

Gatrie stopped his lance in mid air and smiled, "Wonderful! Wonderful! That was an awesome battle Ben! I haven't had so much fun since I worked for Ike!"

Ben felt his breath return to him and he stood, wiping the sweat from his face, "Ike? Who's Ike?"

Gatrie paused and got a far off look in his eyes, "He was my commander once. I small kid compared to me, but he had a spirit and will power that wouldn't quit."

"Was he a general?" Ben asked.

Gatrie shook himself, "No, no. He was a Lord. I used to be a mercenary believe it or not. Ike was my commander."

"You were a merc? So was I!" Ben said.

Gatrie smiled, "Awesome. Did you like it? I loved being a mercenary. You never knew what was going to happen next. And you're still young Ben, why are you here?"

Ben sighed, "It turned out that our commanding officer was a traitor. He was a flaming Shinock. He tried to kill my friend. We barely escaped with our lives."

"That's terrible Ben, I'm sorry. You had the misfortune of a bad leader. At least you managed to get here okay. And hey, you don't have to pay either," Gatrie said smiling.

Ben almost lost his breath again, "What? I can get in for free! Are you serious!"

Gatrie laughed, "Yea I'm dead serious! That was a hell of a fight we just had. Most student don't have the endurance that you have also. I see greatness in your future Ben."

Ben shrugged, "I don't want greatness. I just want to become a General and increase my fighting skills."

"Well come on," Gatrie said heading for the door, "I'll send you to your room. Is there anyone you want to room with? Like your friend?"

"Yea I'll room with my friend," Ben said.

Gatrie nodded, "Ok then. A knight and a myrmidon. What do you think of myrmidons?"

Ben didn't really know how to answer, "Well…they're not for me. I would rather rely on brute strength than on speed and weaknesses."

"My thought exactly," Gatrie said.

"Where is everybody?" Ben asked suddenly, looking around at the empty halls that they passed.

"They come tomorrow. We officially don't start training until tomorrow, but I was bored today so I let you try out early," Gatrie said as they headed up a flight of stairs.

"I appreciate that," Ben said.

"Ah whatever, you know? Oh, here we are," Gatrie said stopping at a door. Ben looked around and saw that they were in a hallway with polished wooden walls and floors, with a red carpet strewn on floor. Gatrie opened up the door and Ben walked in to see Elias laying on bed.

"Hey Ben! Check out this place! It's incredible!" Elias said jumping off the queen sized bed.

Ben looked around the large room and saw two beds, a couch, and a small table with two chairs. The place was decorated with swords and lances and axes hung up on the walls. Ben smiled as he propped his lance up in a corner, "Nice."

"I'll let you two be for now," Gatrie said, "I expect to see you Ben at seven tomorrow morning okay?" Ben gave him a thumbs up before he left.

"So?" Elias asked.

Ben faked a sad face and Elias gasped. Ben then burst out laughing, "Of course I made!"

Elias pounded Ben on the back, "Awesome! So did I! I can't believe it! We did it Ben!"

Ben grinned and rubbed his back where his friend had smacked it, "I know, it's like a dream isn't it. I never really thought that we'd actually be here."

"So what now?" Elias asked.

Ben shrugged, "I don't know. I'm kinda hungry. What to find some food?" So the two left their rooms and started to explore the academy. They found where they would receive their daily meals and where they would wash after a hard day of training. They walked back to their rooms after they had had enough explore time. They laid down in their lush beds, tired from a long day, and fell asleep. Ben tossed in his sleep as nightmares haunted his mind.

Ben knew it was a dream as soon as it started. He looked around him and saw that he was back in his house in Siveck. He saw his dad sitting at the kitchen table and his mom was just putting out a hot plate of food. They both looked like they were in their sixties.

"Dad?" Ben asked. His dad didn't looked up.

"Dad? It's me Ben," Ben said again.

"Where's Michael?" his dad, Timothy, asked without looking up.

Ben felt a pang in his chest, "He's dead dad." Timothy only nodded.

"Do you want some lamb?" Ben's mom, Laura, asked.

"No thanks," Ben said. He felt his eyes getting damp, "It's good to see you mom." His mom laughed, "It's good to see you too Ben. Is there something wrong?" She asked seeing Ben's eyes watering.

Ben smiled, "No mom, it's just great to see you."

"Where's Michael?" Timothy asked again.

"He's dead dad, I told you," Ben said wiping his eyes. Timothy continued eating.

"Will you be staying long this time dear?" Laura asked.

Ben turned to his mother, "I would like to stay forever mom."

"Why don't you stay here forever than?" his mom asked.

Ben felt a lump in his throat, "Because I have to wake up sometime." Laura laughed, "Our house isn't that good. It's nice, but it's no dream."

"Where's Michael?" Timothy asked again.

"He's dead dad. I'm sorry," Ben said. Timothy stood and walked to the window and looked out it. He turned back then and said, "He's coming." Laura nodded and went to her husband and hugged him.

"It will be okay my love," Timothy said quietly, stroking his wife's hair.

"Who's coming?" Ben asked.

"Do not be frightened," Timothy said to Laura as tears leaked out of her eyes.

"Who's coming dad?" Ben asked.

Suddenly the door burst open and Laura let out a cry. Ben stood perplexed on the spot. There standing in the doorway, was Michael holding a bloody axe.

Ben sat up in his bed, covered in a cold sweat. He was breathing hard and his heart was racing. Ben sat there and calmed his thumping heart and wept. He shivered as tears poured from his eyes. He didn't understand the dream; all he knew was that it was awful. Elias turned over in his sleep and mumbled something. Ben caught the words "Sophia" and "my love". He hoped his friend was not having nightmares like he was. Ben stood and paced the room trying to shake off the terrible fear that still clutched his chest. He steadied his breath, but that did not stop the fresh flow of tears that poured from his eyes. He sat back down on his bed and put his head in his hands and cried.

"Bad dreams?"

Ben looked up to see Elias sitting up in his bed. Ben sniffed and wiped his nose, "Yea. Nightmares."

Elias nodded, "About your family?" Ben nodded. Elias crawled out of his bed and lit a lamp. He sat down on the bed next to Ben and said, "It was only a dream Ben. Whatever it was, however bad it was, just remember it never happened. It never happened."

Ben attempted a smile, "Thanks E. You should try and get some rest. We're going to need as much as we can get."

"Are you sure?" Elias asked.

Ben nodded, "Yea. I'll be alright." Elias patted his friend on the back before crawling back into his own bed.

"Hey Elias?" Ben asked.

"Yea Ben?"

"What were you dreaming about?"

Elias blushed a deep red, "I was dreaming about heaven. Good night Ben."

Ben smiled to himself. He left the lamp on as he crawled under his covers and drifted back to sleep.

In the morning, the two got up and dressed and headed for the kitchens. When they got there, they saw that it was a bustle of frantic cooks.

"What's going on?" Elias asked one of them.

"The new trainees are coming today and we have to prepare their meals," was the reply.

Ben and Elias found some fresh honey buns and cold milk, and they sat down at one of the tables and ate.

"Did you fall asleep okay?" Elias asked.

"Yes, I was okay. I just was a little shaken up," Ben answered as he drained a glass of milk.

"What do you think we'll be doing today?" Elias asked.

"I don't know. Just so long as we get to fight," Ben replied.

"I know. I'm anxious to fight also. I hope we get to fight students," Elias said excitedly.

"How'd you do yesterday against your trainer?" asked Ben as he took a bight out of a honey bun.

"Really well. He did this move that made it appear as if there were three of him! It was amazing. I hope I can learn that," Elias said

"Well let's go," Ben said wiping his face. The two stood and headed for the training halls. The corridors were full of people, all rushing around. Some were servants, others were masters, and a few were new students.

"Looks like a few early birds decided to try out," Ben said watching a new student who looked like he was a Thief. When they reached the training grounds, which were outside, they saw that many students were already sparing. It appeared that the trainers and masters hadn't arrived yet.

"Want to have a go at it?" Elias asked with a glint in his eye.

"Us? In all the long years I've known you, I don't think we've ever fought," Ben said.

"Well? Do you want to?" Elias asked.

Ben grinned, "Sure. Let's just not kill each other okay?"

Elias laughed, "I don't think I could hurt you with all that armor you're wearing."

"Come on, let's do this," Ben said reading his lance.

Elias pulled out his sword and charged Ben. Ben knocked Elias's blow away and tried to hit him with the butt of his lance. Elias ducked and kicked Ben in the stomach which didn't do much via Ben's armor. Ben swung his lance sideways and in an attempt to knock over Elias. Elias spun out of the way and slashed at Ben's side, but Ben blocked it and twirled his lance causing Elias's sword to fly up in the air. Ben grinned as he brought his lance down, but Elias quickly dodged it and leaped around Ben to retrieve his sword. He picked it up just in time to block a blow aimed for his stomach. He pushed Ben's lance away with his sword and charged Ben, ramming into him and causing them both the fall backwards. Ben was surprised that his friend had the strength to bring him down, but he paid it no heed as he rolled over and pinned Elias under him.

"Yield," Ben said triumphantly.

"I don't think so," Elias said as he placed his sword on the exposed back of Ben's neck.

"Flaming hell," Ben muttered. Elias grinned.

"What's going on here?"

Ben looked up to see Gatrie standing over them and he also saw that they had attracted a crowd. Ben quickly stood up, "N-nothing General Gatrie. Me and my friend were just sparing.

"With real weapons?"

Ben gulped, "Y-yes sir." Gatrie then burst out laughing, "I really scared you didn't I? Oh, you should have seen the panic on you're face!"

Ben chuckled nervously, "Heh, yea. So…I'm not in trouble?"

Gatrie wiped his eyes, "Heh-heh, no, no. Just be careful you don't cut off his head next time, okay?"

Elias slid his sword into his sheath and said, "I wouldn't let him do that."

Gatrie laughed, "Ah Myrmidons. They are always so confident. They think they're so fast and quick."

"Well we are," Elias said.

"Just remember that there will come a day when someone from a different class will beat you," Gatrie said. Elias nodded and Gatrie announced in a loud voice, "Okay students! Get into groups with people of the same class and someone will be escorting you to your training grounds!"

Elias lightly punched Ben on the shoulder, "See ya later."

"We're going to have a rematch," Ben said as he followed Gatrie. Elias laughed.

Elias walked over to a small group of Myrmidons and waited for their trainer to arrive. Elias looked around and saw that there were fifteen of them in all.

"Who do you think our teacher is?" asked a black haired man.

"Zihark," Elias answered.

"Really?"

"Yep. I dueled him yesterday and won."

"Sure ya did."

"Fine don't believe me," Elias said.

"Hello students."

Everyone turned to look at Zihark was walking across the field to them. He had on a light purple robe and a shoulder strap piece of armor.

"My name is Zihark and I'll be your teacher," he said as he came to a stop in front of the Myrmidons.

"Do you all have a sword? Good. Then I'll ask you to take them out and follow me," Zihark said as he strode towards a staked out fighting field.

The students followed and Elias glanced the other students weapons. Three were steel swords, two were killer edges, and one was a custom job, like his own.

They reached the staked out field and Zihark pulled out his brave sword. He asked to see the students swords and they complied. He nodded to himself as he finished the inspection.

"It's good to see none of you have iron swords. If possible, never buy one. They are weak and very dull, no matter how many times you sharpen them. Okay, pair up and stand face to face in the staked out fighting arena."

Elias teamed up with a shorter man who looked like he could have been a Knight, and they walked into the arena and stood looking at each other. Elias glanced at his team mate's weapon and saw that he was the one with the custom blade.

"Okay," said Zihark, "Now I want you to put one foot out in front of you and raise your left hand above your head. Good now take a step forward…" Elias listened to Zihark and followed his orders. He went through the different stances and that was when he realized that it was going to be a long day.

"Faster!"

Ben's muscles were burned as he pulled his chin up over the metal bar for the twentieth time. He felt sweat matting his hair and he felt as is he would die at any moment. Of all the things he expected, this was not it. Ben had almost cried when Gatrie announced that they were going to be doing full armor chin-ups. The other knights seemed to be having a difficult time also, especially a knight with red and blue armor.

"Come on, you can make it to thirty-five!" Gatrie yelled. Ben thought he would pass out as he pulled his chin up over the metal bar again. On number thirty-two, Ben dropped to the ground and he realized that only two men remained on the bar. The other fifty-seven knights were on the ground panting.

"And…thirty-five! Great job you two!" Gatrie said clapping the two knights on the back.

"I'll give you a five minuet break and then it's off to the obstacle course," Gatrie announced.

Ben groaned and so did the other knights. If it was anything like the course Gatrie had described back when he was a knight, it wasn't going to be good.

"Did you expect this?"

Ben turned to his left and saw that it was a black and blue armor colored knight who had spoken.

"No, but I'll do anything to become a General," Ben said standing. He felt as if his arms would fall off.

The day wore on and Ben continued on in back breaking exercises and frantic duels between him and his opponent. When the day was done, Ben followed the other students inside and upstairs to their rooms. Ben stopped for a quick bath before he entered his room to see Elias laying on his bed with his eyes closed.

"Tough day?" Ben asked as he sat down on his bed and took off his armor. Elias didn't open his eyes.

"Did you get the shit beat out of you by your trainer?" Ben asked as he pulled his boots off his feet.

Elias still didn't open his eyes, but he responded, "I am the most tired person that exists. This was the toughest say I have ever lived. Zihark was like a mad man! He put us through the most grueling exercises that are know to man!"

Ben laughed, "No, that was Gatrie. _He_ put us through the most grueling exercises know to man. My muscles are like liquid. I can't imagine doing this everyday for a whole year! How are we going to survive?"

"We might not have to," Elias said sitting up.

"What do you mean?"

"I heard Zihark talking to someone today. He said that Siveck is under siege and that they are calling for help. They request that the academy sends its students to Siveck. That means us."

Ben shook his head in confusion, "What? Under siege? By whom? The Shinocks?"

Elias shrugged, "Who knows. That would be my guess though. Do you know what that means though? It means that we won't be able to achieve our goal of moving up a class."

Ben's shoulders sagged, "You're right. Damn it. Why now? I wanted to become a General more than anything and now the flaming Shinocks have to attack Siveck. Flaming hell!"

"I know," Elias said, "But! I also heard that some of the students who are here are already good enough to class up. They were good enough when they applied, they just didn't know it and didn't have the official mark."

"Really?" Ben said, hope in his voice, "Then that means we have a chance!"

Elias nodded, "Yep. We can only hope." Suddenly the door opened and Zihark walked in the room.

"Hello," he said quietly, "I have something to tell you." Zihark paused and sighed heavily. "I'm afraid that you won't be able to complete your full year of training here."

"I know," Elias said. "I heard you talking earlier. Is…is there any way we can still class up though?"

Zihark smiled, "Yes there is. The plan is to leave in two days. During that time we will test the students and see if they have the skill you need to class up. If you make it, then great. If you don't, then we'll let you come back after we free Siveck."

"When do you think we can try out?" Ben asked.

Zihark scratched his chin, "I don't know about you cause you're a Knight. You'd have to ask Gatrie. Though I can tell you, Elias, that you're scheduled for your test tomorrow morning. If you do as good as you did the other day, then you should have no problem."

"How many students are there?" Ben asked.

"About three hundred, why do you ask?"

Ben sighed, "I was just wondering what we're up against. Is there any word on how bad the siege on Siveck is?"

Zihark leaned against the wall, "It doesn't look good. From what I hear, it sounds like there is roughly five thousand Shinocks."

"Five thousand?" Elias asked in utter shock.

"Five thousand."

Ben put his face in his hands, "We don't have a chance."

"And that's not it," Zihark said, "More is on the way. A much larger army is marching there now."

"What about Alteran's forces? And Luhnmarr? Are they going to help? We need more than just three hundred!" Elias said.

Zihark sighed heavily, "I believe Luhnmarr is going to send a few thousand, but I don't know who they're sending them to. Luhnmarr has always been a neutral country so who knows. I think this is it though. This will decide who will rules this continent. Alteran's forces are already fighting the best they can. It's just a matter of if they can hold off until reinforcements can be sent."

"Then why are we delaying!" Ben asked angrily.

"Because preparations must be made. We can't just run off, we have to pack and go over the situation carefully or else we might do something stupid," Zihark explained patiently.

Elias nodded, "I understand. Well…I guess I'll see you in the morning then." Zihark said goodbye and then left.

"Well…I didn't expect this," Ben said quietly.

"Neither did I Ben. But I will go and fight against the Shinocks. I mean to hunt down Quinn if I get the chance," Elias said climbing into his bed.

"If you see someone named Hizel, then you better call me over. I mean to get even with that bloody flaming bastard," Ben growled.

"I'll do that. Now be quiet and go to sleep. I want to pass my test tomorrow morning and I'll going need to be at my sharpest," Elias said rolling over and closing his eyes.

"Night Elias."

"Night."

The night went by undisturbed and the two friends dreamed peacefully. In the morning they awoke and hurriedly dressed.

"Good luck," Ben said as Elias headed out the door. Elias flew down the corridors, adjusting his sword as he went. He tried to calm the butterflies in his stomach, but it did no good. Elias rushed threw a door and almost collided with a mage.

"Excuse me," Elias mumbled.

"Elias?"

Elias stopped and turned around to see that the mage was Alexander.

"Alex? What are you doing here?" Elias gasped.

"Training or I was going to before this whole mess with Siveck came up. How have you been?" Alexander asked.

"Alright. Do…do you believe what Quinn said? About me and Ben being Shinocks?" Elias asked.

Alexander smiled, "No I don't. You both don't seem like the type and Ben holds a strong anger towards Shinock. You can tell by the light in his eyes whenever someone mentions that accursed country."

"I appreciate your trust. Well I got to go, I'll see you around okay?" Elias said trotting off.

"See you," Alexander said with a little wave. Elias ran the rest of the way to Zihark's office. He burst through the door and announced, "I'm here!"

Zihark tried to hide a smile, "Good. I was beginning to wonder where you were. All right, follow me." Elias's heart thumped in his chest as he walked behind the swordmaster. All his life's dreams came down to this. Zihark walked into a room that Elias recognized as the one he had first tried out in. A mage walked forward and cast a spell on Elias's sword.

"I thought you weren't going to let me touch you," Elias said with a nervous grin.

"I just want to play it safe this time," Zihark said pulling out his brave sword. "Are you ready?" Elias nodded and Zihark flowed toward him.

Elias took a step forward and brought his sword up in a slashing motion. Zihark blocked it and flicked his sword almost causing Elias to loose his grip on his own blade. Elias spun with it and kicked out, catching Zihark full in the face. Zihark flew through the air, but as he was airborne, he threw his sword towards Elias. Elias sidestepped in a mad panic and Zihark's blade whistled by, millimeters from his face. Elias looked up and saw that Zihark was already in front of him. Elias attempted to block, but Zihark's gauntleted fist smashed him full in the face. Elias felt blood fill his mouth as he fell back and crashed to the ground. Zihark snatched his sword and brought it point down, aimed for Elias's stomach. Elias jumped up, feet first, and caught Zihark under the chin with both his boots. Zihark went with the blow and did a back flip, bringing his sword down as he landed. Elias felt a jolt flow through his body as Ziharks sword struck his head.

Elias landed on his knees and gasped for air as his breath left him. He lay there panting and spitting out blood for a few moments before he realized that Zihark was on his knees beside him.

"Are you okay?" Zihark asked with a touch of concern.

Elias gathered a wad of blood in his mouth and spit it out before answering, "Yea I'm okay."

"That was quite a battle. When you kicked me I got a little angry and that's why I punched you," Zihark said.

"I got you mad?" Elias asked.

Zihark grunted, "Yea. I little. Are you feeling okay?"

Elias nodded, "I'm fine. So…did I pass?"

Zihark smiled, "Yes." Elias almost lost his breath again. He passed? He was finally a swordmaster?

"But I lost!" Elias said standing up.

Zihark stood up and smiled, "But you did well enough to get me angry. Plus you have a rare skill of getting out of tight places."

Elias laughed aloud and hugged Zihark, "Aw thank you! You don't know how bad I wanted this!"

Zihark pushed Elias away and grinned, "Okay okay, don't get all mushy on me sheesh! You passed. He's your proof of your new class." Zihark handed Elias a scroll and he opened it. It read, 'This is proof that Elias Witherow is swordmaster and a graduate from the academy in Timel. Signed, Zihark.'

"Now go and get the mark of the swordmaster. Go down the hall and it's the first door on the left," Zihark said as he sheathed his sword.

Elias opened the door to leave when he stopped, "What about my sword? Does it still have the spell on it?"

"In two hours it'll wear off," Zihark replied. Elias nodded and left. He walked down the hall and entered the door to see Ben, grinning away.

"Hi Ben, I take it you made it?" Elias asked patting Ben's armored shoulder.

Ben laughed out loud, "Yea I made it! I'm so excited!" Elias laughed along with his friend.

"Are you here to get the mark?" Elias asked.

Ben nodded excitedly, "Yep!"

They walked over to the wooden counter and showed the man behind the desk there papers.

"Okay…Elias," said the man looking at Elias's paper, "If you'll give me your sword, I'll brand it." Elias handed the man his custom sword and the man took it and walked through a door that was behind the desk.

"I can't believe we got the class up so fast," Ben said.

"Almost seems like cheating," Elias agreed. "But the fact of the matter is, we got it. And now we have to go back and fight for our country. I wonder if we'll see any of the old squad."

"I hope so," Ben said.

"You hope you see Mika," Elias said with a grin that nearly split his face.

"Ah shut up," Ben said playfully punching his friend.

Suddenly the door opened from the hall, and in walked Robert and Whitney.

"What are you doing here?" Elias asked surprised.

"We heard about the invasion and we are going to offer our assistance," Robert said with a bow.

"We aren't lords, so stop bowing," Ben said as Whitney bowed. "And second, why are you offering us? We're not in charge."

Whitney smiled at Elias, "We want to offer you transportation. Comfortable transportation."

"Are you serious?" Ben asked.

Robert looked confused, "Of course! It's the least I can do. Plus I was going to go and help anyway. I just thought the journey would go by faster if you would accompany me and my sister."

"Yea we'll go," Elias said. The man behind the counter came back and handed Elias back his sword. On the hilt was a symbol of a black dragon.

"I see you have achieved the rank of a swordsmaster," Whitney said. Ben handed the man his lance and the man disappeared.

"Yes. It turns out I had the skill all along, I just didn't have the official mark and papers," Elias said sheathing his sword.

"Would you two like to come home with us and we'll set out in the morning?" Robert asked.

"As soon as we get this marking out of the way, we'll head over with you," Ben said eyeing Whitney.

"Great! I will prepare our transportation. Whitney will stay with you until your business is done and then she'll show you the way to our estate," Robert said flourishing his cloak and heading for the door.

"Ok, then we'll se you soon," Elias said offering a slight bow. Robert smiled and left. After a few minuets of awkward silence, the man came out from behind the counter door and he handed Ben his lance. Ben took it and grinned. On the butt of the lance was a spike with a golden snake wrapped around it. The man also handed Ben a new set of brightly polished blue armor. It was a stronger armor, made out of pure titanium. It also had more layers or armor on the shoulders for a stronger protection.

"Whoa! This is neat!" Ben said as he put it on. Elias smiled and they headed out the door.

Whitney said, "I am sure that both of you are very happy about your class up. Robert has had a feast prepared for your success. We are having our friends over tonight also for a going away dinner for Robert and I. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," Ben said as they turned a corner and headed for the front gate.

"This could be a going away dinner or a farewell dinner," Elias mumbled to himself.

"What's that?' Whitney asked.

"What? Oh, nothing. Just talking to myself," Elias said hurriedly.

"Well if you're done, then lets go," Whitney said smiling.

The three left the Academy and headed down the busy streets. A few merchants tried to bargain prices with them, but Whitney cut them off with a sharp look. One over eager merchant tried pulling on Elias' s shirt, trying to get him to come and look at his stuff. This earned him a bloody nose and a sore stomach.

"Take it easy E," Ben said as the man ran off holding his nose, "He's just trying to make a living."

Elias flexed his fingers and said, "He can do it without grabbing at me." Whitney chuckled and said, "Maybe he was enjoying it." Elias shuddered and looked like he was about to throw up.

Ben laughed, "Hmmm, it seems people enjoy touching your hardened body."

Whitney giggled, "Yea, and it gets even harder when they touch you."

Elias stopped in mid stride and turned around, "Okay that's enough! Gosh, I can take a joke, but let's not cross the line. I thought you were a lady, Whitney, so why don't ya act like it.

"Maybe I don't like being a lady? What if I want to break free and get a little wild," Whitney said with a slow grin.

Elias laughed and looked at Ben, "Hey Ben? Why is your face getting so red?"

Ben's face grew even hotter, "I'm not red! It's…it's just hot outside."

"You thinking of Whitney getting wild?" Elias asked laughing as Ben's face turned a deep crimson.

"Shut up!" Ben said punching his friends arm.

"Okay boys, that's enough. I was kidding around anyway. Here. We've reached my estate," Whitney said laying a hand on their arms.

Elias's eyes grew wide and Ben's mouth dropped open. Whitney and Robert lived in a mansion! Three towers grew out of the large brick and marble base, tall colored windows gave the mansion an expensive look, and the front door was made of a solid piece of furnished cherry wood.

"Good grief Whitney, you didn't tell us you lived in a palace," Ben said clearly in awe.

Whitney laughed, "I guess that's what happens when you inherit a large amount of gold."

"And you didn't even have to work for it," Elias said shaking his head in disbelief. They went inside and were taken back again by the sight of the high ceilings with richly decorated carvings and paintings, sculptures stood everywhere and the floors were made a wood that had been polished until it shined brightly.

"Would you like me to show you to your rooms where you can freshen up for the evening?" Whitney asked.

"Please, that would be nice," Elias said.

Whitney grabbed the nearest servant and told him to show Elias and Ben to their rooms. The two friends followed the man up a winding staircase and down a vast hallway until they reached a large room with two king sized beds, two copper bath tubs that were already filled with steaming water, and a huge platter filled with delicious looking food.

"Niiiice," Elias said taking it all in.

"If you need anything, just call," said the servant taking a bow before leaving.

"Now this is living," Ben said taking off his blue and white armor.

"Got that right," Elias said jumping onto a bed and sighing.

"Are you going to take a bath?" Ben asked as he piled his armor neatly in the corner.

"Yea, I sure am," Elias said standing and stripping off his shirt.

Ben grinned and was about to make a joke when something moved behind Ben and Elias lunged forward and tackled a man wielding a knife in mid-air.

They rolled around on the ground while Ben ran for his lance. Elias trapped the man under him and dealt him a vicious head butt, breaking the man's nose. Ben ran forward and stomped on the man's wrist.

"Let go of the knife," Ben growled.

"I'll kill you," the man said spitting out blood. Ben raised his lance and brought it down, piercing the man's wrist and pinning it to the ground. The man screamed Elias quickly stuffed a washcloth into his mouth. He didn't want Whitney to get involved in this.

"Where did he come from?" Ben asked.

Elias stayed on top of the man, "He was hiding behind the curtains. I saw him move and dove for it."

"I really owe you, thanks," Ben said.

Elias pulled the cloth out of the man's mouth and leaned down close to his face and asked, "Who sent you?"

The man laughed bitterly, "Shut up fool. This has nothing to do with you. It has everything to do with your friend."

Ben grabbed some of the curtains and ripped them. He pulled out his lance and tied the man up with Elias's sword at the assassins throat.

"I'll ask you now," Ben said. "Who sent you."

"I believe you know him. He knew your family quite well. His name is Hizel," the man said.

Ben's eyes turned to fire, "Where is he! Where's Hizel?"

The man started to laugh, but it turned into a choke as he gagged on blood, "Like I'm going to tell a dog like you."

Elias grabbed the man by the hair and lifted his head up, "Shut up you worm! You will show respect. Now answer the bloody question!"

"No."

Elias put his sword to the man's throat, "Yes."

"You don't have what it takes to kill me," the man laughed evilly. Elias raised his sword and was about to decapitate the man when Ben raised his hand and yelled, "NO!"

Elias stopped in mid-stroke and looked puzzled, "This guy is a piece of shit. Let's just kill him."

Ben shook his head again, "No. He can't tell us anything when he's dead. Go talk to Whitney or Rob. I need to have a…conversation with this gentlemen. Please Elias?" Elias paused as if in indecision then nodded and left.

When the door was shut, Ben walked back over to the tied up man and leaned close, "I'm going to ask you one last time. Where is Hizel?" The man said nothing, but he started to look uneasy.

"Fine," Ben said standing up straight and walking over to the platter of food. He picked up a knife from it and walked back to the man, "Where is Hizel? This is the last time I'm going to ask nicely." The man said nothing still, but was clearly uneasy.

Ben grabbed the man by the throat and dragged him over to a wooden chair. He tore apart some more curtains and tied the man to the chair. Ben rubbed the man's cheek with the flat part of the knife blade.

"Last chance."

Nothing.

"Okay then," Ben said. "Let's get started."

Elias walked down the hallways, looking for Whitney or Rob, but only finding stone faced servants. He was lost and he knew it. Endless hallways twisted around corners and doors were as numerous as the stars in the sky. Finally he opened one door to see Whitney and Rob in a sitting room and talking.

"Oh sorry," Elias said quickly, "I should have knocked."

Robert stood and smiled, "Ah, no need. How do you like the house?"

"House? More like a mansion," Elias said.

Robert laughed, "I know. This was part of the inheritance along with mountains of gold."

"You brag to much brother," Whitney said standing.

"I enjoy it," Robert said nudging his sister.

"Oh," Whitney said suddenly, "I have a gift for you and Ben. Here." Whitney held up a marvelous cloak with red dragons and a fancy black design.

"Wow," Elias said amazed by the beauty of it, "I don't know what to say."

Whitney smiled, "I was hoping for that effect. Is Ben still in his room? I want to see his face when I give him his."

"Umm, yea, he's still there, but maybe we should wait before we give it to him," Elias said quickly.

"Nonsense, there is no better time then the present. Come on," Whitney said.

"I have to go and make some preparations for tonight. You both go on ahead. I'll see you later," Robert said.

Elias followed Whitney down the winding hallways until they reached the bedroom where Ben was. Elias quickly stood in front of the door and said, "Uh, I better go in and, uh, see if he's, um, dressed. He talked about taking a bath."

Whitney nodded and Elias told her he wouldn't be long. He slipped inside and nearly slipped as he closed the door behind him.

Blood lay in pools on the ground. Ben was circling the assassin and twirling a bloody knife in his hands. The man sat tied to the chair with his head down and on his chest was carved the numbers 5,4,3,2,1.

"What the hell did you do?" Elias asked as his jaw dropped.

Ben looked up his eyes blazing, yet teary. He had blood on his hands and arms, up to his elbows. He looked Elias in the eyes and growled, "I bled him like a bastard."

"Ben! What's gotten into you! This isn't like you!" Elias gasped.

"It's been sixteen years Elias, since my parents were tortured to death. Sixteen years of carrying around a terrible sadness. The grief in my heart has finally caught up with me. And I have turned that grief into rage. I've had enough. I need to kill Hizel and I'll do whatever it takes to get to him and watch him suffer before my eyes. I'm going to hunt him down and KILL that bastard. I'm going to make him bleed and scream until his lungs shrivel up and I cut them out," Ben growled through tears. "I'm going to avenge me parents Elias. I'm going to kill Hizel."

Elias shook his head, "Ben, Whitney is standing outside the door, waiting for you so she can give you a present!"

Ben sat down hard on the bed and put his face in his hands, "Let her come in and see what kind of a person I am."

"No Ben, no. This isn't right. She can't see this. I'll tell her your naked or something. Now start cleaning up this mess!" Elias said franticly.

Elias walked to the door and opened it up a crack, "I'm sorry Whitney, Ben just got into the bath tub and he apologizes. He said you can give it to him later."

Whitney looked disappointed, but nodded and said okay. Elias shut the door and leaned up against it. "Is he dead?" Elias asked nodding towards the assassin.

Ben nodded and picked up a towel. He started to wipe up the blood. Elias knelt down next to him and joined him in cleaning.

"What's with the numbers on his chest?" Elias asked casting a quick glance at the deformed torso.

"That's the number of times I gave him to give me the answer. Each time he refused, I'd carve another number," Ben said as he squeezed out a bloody towel into a bath tub.

"Did he ever tell you what you wanted to know?" Elias asked. Ben shook his head. The two men finished cleaning up the bloody mess in silence.

Elias stood and said, "Take the body and throw it out the window. Then go downstairs and take it behind an ally way and leave it. The party starts soon so I'll go down and tell them you are feeling sick, ok?" Ben nodded as he dragged the corpse to the window and let it fall to the ground down below.

Elias put on his new cloak and washed his hands. He wet his hair and then went out the door and downstairs. Thoughts raced through his mind. What had possed Ben to do something like that? What was going to happen now? Would Ben still feel up to traveling to-very likely- his death tomorrow?

Elias turned a corner and nearly smashed into Robert.

"Oh, so sorry Elias. I was just looking for you. The dinner is about to start. Where is Ben?" Robert asked brushing off Elias's cloak.

"He's going to be…delayed for a bit. He felt ill and has taken to his bed. He should be down later on in the evening," Elias said taking Robert by the shoulders and leading him back the way he came.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Robert said with a touch of general concern.

Robert led Elias into a large dining hall and Elias saw a long oak table filled with delicious looking food and bottles of dark wine. There was a loud chatter of voices and Elias estimated that Robert had invited at least seventy guests to his dinner party. The people ranged from simple gray robes and silver chains to elegant rich robes and golden chains and fancy diamond jewelry.

"Please," Robert said gesturing to the table, "help yourself. I'm sure you will be quite pleased with the food. I have hand selected my chefs."

Elias gave a weak smile. He really didn't feel like eating at all. He walked over to the table and grabbed a bottle of wine and snatched up two glasses with Ben in mind. Maybe he could sneak back upstairs unnoticed. He slowly slinked his way to the wall and nodded politely to anyone who greeted him. He exited the room and walked down a dark hallway trying to keep out of sight. He turned a corner and saw someone at the far end of it walking towards him. He slipped quickly into the shadows and tried to keep the wine glasses from clinking.

He peeked around the corner and saw it was Whitney. Great. Elias tried to flatten himself even more against the wall but it was no use.

Whitney stopped and asked, "Is that you Elias?"  
Elias slumped and felt stupid, "Yes."

Whitney let out a long breath, "Good lord. You scared the daylights out of me. What on earth are you doing?"

Elias grinned awkwardly, "I don't really like crowds and was trying to find a quiet place to sip some wine. It's not that I'm not enjoying your hospitality or anything, it's just that, well, I don't do well with lots of people."

Whitney smiled, "I know what you mean. My brother can really out do himself sometimes. I see you have two wine glasses. Care if I join you? We can go into the garden if you like."

Elias was caught off guard but he snapped out of it, "Sure, that sounds nice." Whitney held out her arm and Elias took it. They strolled through the silent hallways and soon Whitney led him out of a door and into the night air. Their was a sliver of a moon and the stars were as bright as ever.

Whitney sat down on a wooden chair and Elias took the seat opposite her. He put the glasses on the table between them and filled the them.

"Cheers," Whitney said and she clicked her glass against Elias's. Elias sipped his and let the fine wine warm his chest as he drank. It was good.

"So," Whitney said putting her glass down, "Tell me about yourself. Are you married?"

Elias felt the wine turn to fire in his mouth. What a way to start a conversation. Elias carefully swallowed and set his glass down. He tried to talk normal, but the words came out in croaks.

"Whitney, I don't mean to be rude, but, can we talk about something else? I-I really don't-" Elias couldn't finish. He felt his eyes growing damp . He stood up abruptly and said, "Excuse me." It came out in a whisper.

Elias walked away from the table, but didn't go inside. He felt his heart thumping in his chest and a lump forming in his throat. He had loved her _so_ much. Elias walked down the garden path and through a maze of tall bushes. Tears roll down his face like snow on a winter day.

He didn't know where he was going, but he didn't care. When she had died-murdered-the pain had been great, but nothing like this. It seemed that every time his wife had been brought up, the pain became heavier. The sadness greater.

Suddenly Elias felt a soft hand rest on his arm, "I'm sorry Elias. I have a big mouth and I was just trying to…" Whitney trailed off miserably.

Elias took her hand, "Don't worry about it. It's just something I need to sort out. Recover from. Please, I'm going to stay here for a while. Go and enjoy the party."

Whitney looked like she was going to stay, but then she nodded and walked back inside giving Elias a sad smile.

Elias wiped his eyes and kicked himself for being such and idiot. Whitney was just trying to be nice, possibly even flirt, and he had been so stupid. He just couldn't let the memory of Sophia go. They had been madly in love when he had killed her in a drunken rage.

"The stars are out."

Elias whipped around, his heart thumping. Ben emerged from the shadows. His voice was tight and his face darker then the night sky.

"Where's the body?" Elias asked.

"It's taken care of," Ben said. Something about Ben seemed different.

"Are you okay Ben?" Elias asked taking a step forward.

Ben let out a dry chuckle, "Okay? I just tortured someone Elias. I feel great."

Elias didn't like this at all, "Ben snap out of it. Stop acting like this. Go inside and get something to eat."

Ben shook his head, "I'm not hungry."

"Well then go get drunk! Stop acting like your Hades or something!" Elias yelled, feeling uncomfortable.

"Maybe I am Hades. Maybe I'm Hizel. Maybe I'm just a shadow of hate in this dark world," Ben said, his voice hard.

"Shut up Ben. Shut up! Quite the dark mood! You killed someone-"

"I'VE TURNED INTO THE MAN I'M HUNTING!" Ben yelled, his eyes watering up.

"WELL WHO'S BLOODY FAULT IS THAT?" Elias yelled back.

Ben looked like he was going to yell again, but he closed his mouth and said in a quiet voice, "You're right Elias. I've done this to myself. I need to go away."

"What are you talking about?" Elias asked, a tint of anger still in his voice.

"I'm leaving Elias! I'm going. I'm going to kill Hizel."

"You're leaving?" Elias asked in disbelief. "But the battle tomorrow! Siveck needs us!"

"I don't care about Siveck. I don't care about Shinock. The only thing I have left is Hizel."

"You can't just leave though! What am I going to do?" Elias asked.

"I don't know, but I'm leaving…goodbye Elias," Ben said sadly. He turned around and walked into the darkness.

"Ben!" Elias called out. "Ben get back here! You're not leaving! BEN!" Silence answered his echoes.

"BEN!"

Nothing.

Elias stood there for a while then he walked back to the table and tried to pour himself a glass of wine, but he couldn't get the wine in the glass because his hands were shaking so badly.

Elias stood up and through the bottle of wine to the ground. It shattered, spraying red wine everywhere. It looked like blood.

"DAMN IT BEN! YOU CAN'T LEAVE! YOU-CAN'T-FRIGGIN-LEAVE!" Elias howled into the darkness. He sat down in the chair and sobbed, feeling absolutely miserable and terribly alone. The sadness and memory of his wife's death and his best friend leaving him in a dark depression was just to much for him. He sat there for what

felt like an eternity and just wept.

Finally he stood up and went inside. He saw Whitney, but he brushed her aside when she asked if he was all right. He climbed the stairs and packed his stuff. He slung his sword over his back and hurried down the stairs.

_There is nothing left for me here. I have to find Ben. I have to stop his madness_, Elias thought as he walked down the dark hallways. Robert suddenly appeared, sword in hand. Elias drew his sword and struck down without thinking.

Robert barely blocked the blow, "Stop!" He cried out. "What are you doing Elias? I know you're leaving. Whitney told me what's been going on. I went up to your room and saw blood on the floor. What's happened?"

Elias sheathed his sword, "An assasin was waiting for us and Ben killed him. Ben is gone and I'm going after him. He's blinded by anger and someone has to stop him and bring him to reason."

Robert was silent for a while, thinking things over. "Elias," He said, "I understand what you're doing. I understand that Siveck really doesn't stand a chance. You want to die with your friend, right?"

The cold truth of Robert's words struck home. Elias realized that that is what he was doing. Elias nodded, "Yes Robert. I want to die with my friend."

Robert smiled sadly, "I understand. Take one of my horses that are in the stables. It will make your journey a lot quicker. You should reach Siveck be dawn if you ride all night. And here. Take this." Elias took the sword Robert was holding. It appeared to be a killer edge.

"Thanks Robert. Take care," Elias patted Robert on the shoulder, than headed for the door. His heart was heavy. He got as far as the stables before he heard his name being called.

"Elias! Elias!"

He turned to see Whitney running towards him, her face was full of tears.

"Robert told me you go to your death! Why! You could stay here and live in peace! In harmony! You could live here…with me."

Elias shook his head, "No. I must go. To my friend and my death. Nothing is left for me in this world. I have nothing left to live for. My friend is on the brink of madness and my wife's screams haunt me in the darkness. I must go Whitney."

He walked into the stables and hopped up onto a saddled mare. He flicked the reigns and shot out of the stable, Whitney's sad face rushing by him like a pale moon.

The night air rushed around Elias and filled his head, cleared it. He wondered how far Ben had gone and if he'd taken a horse also. The crisscrossed swords on Elias's back clinked together with every stride.

Time came and went, the night seemed to stretch on for an eternity. The horse panted and was about to collapse when Elias caught sight of something blue in the near distance. He urged the sweating mare onward and Ben came in sight, riding a brown dun.

"BEN!" Elias yelled into the night. Ben turned his head and slowed his horse to a trot. Elias rode to Ben's side and said, "What are you doing Ben? Let's take a break and talk this through ok? You can't keep on like this! You'll kill the horse!"

Ben nodded and reigned in, stopping his horse. Elias did the same. He jumped down and tied his horse to a tree. Ben climbed down and did like wise.

"Are you okay Ben?" Elias asked. Ben nodded.

"Are you sure? Cause I was afraid you were going mad," Elias said with a nervous chuckle.

Ben laughed darkly, his eyes bloodshot, "Mad? No…I'm not mad. I'm pissed. I want to end it all Elias. I want to see me family again. I want to KILL Hizel. I couldn't wait any longer. I needed to start hunting."

"You need some sleep Ben. It's not smart to ride into battle exhausted, you know that."

"I don't care if I live or die. Just so long I got to see Hizel squirm as I drive my lance into his stomach. That is all that matters," Ben growled.

"And I would love to kill Quinn. But I'm not going to be able to do it if I'm dead tired! Now look, the sky is turning gray so we can't be that far from Siveck. If we sleep for a few hours, we'll be rested and be able to jump right into battle, okay?" Elias asked.

Ben sighed deeply and nodded, "Fine." Elias smiled and patted Ben's back, "Good." They pulled out some blankets and laid down to sleep. It wasn't long before the two exhausted men fell asleep.

Elias opened his eyes to see Ben saddling his horse. He sat up and rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"How long did we sleep?" Elias asked. The sun was peeking over the hills.

"About an hour. I feel fine Elias. I'm going," Ben said as he swung up onto his horse.

Elias scurried to his feet, "Wait! Hold on for to seconds." Elias scrambled around packing up his stuff, but stopped half way through and threw the stuff on the ground.

"It's not like I'm going to need it all right?" Elias asked Ben. Ben nodded. Elias jumped up onto his horse after he untied it and flicked the reigns.

"Let's end this Ben," Elias said. Ben smiled slightly as they galloped towards Siveck.

Elias couldn't believe his eyes. He was standing on a hilltop that looked out over the city of Siveck. Thousands of Shinock troops covered the valley below them. Siege weapons of all sorts bombarded the crumbling walls of the losing city. Elias could see the small Siveck force fighting with everything they had, but it was obvious that they were losing. They were being pushed back away from the bared gates and towards the east side.

Ben walked to Elias side and growled, "Where are you Hizel?" Elias patted Ben's shoulder, "We'll find him."

"Shall we go?" Ben asked.

Elias nodded, "Yea. We should ride for the back of the Siveck troops and then make our way forward." Ben nodded his agreement. Elias kicked his horse and galloped towards the battle, Ben at his side.

They led their horses in a wide arch as not to catch the attention of the Shinocks. In a few minuets they were amongst the Siveck soldiers. Elias could see fear in their eyes. Ben dismounted and Elias did the same. Ben pulled his lance out and Elias drew his two swords from his back.

"Let's do this Elias," Ben said smiling. Elias could see the adrenaline of battle had already gotten to Ben.

They charged forward through the Siveck soldiers and made their way to the front line. It appeared that the Shinocks had put their lance men in the front.

"Just my kind of customer," Ben said as he smashed a man in the face with the butt of his lance. Elias blocked a stab at his chest with one sword while he drove the killer edge into the attackers stomach. A Siveck soldier next to Elias screamed as a sword pierced his leg. Elias spun and quickly decapitated the Shinock who had stabbed the man.

Elias heard a Siveck commander roar to push forward and suddenly Elias and Ben were pushed forward in a tide of soldiers. Ben joined the charge and spun his lance, slicing and stabbing anything that got near him. Elias ran forward also and drove his sword into a terrified looking Shinock.

The battle raged on, Siveck always on the brink of defeat. Ben was exhausted, but he kept hacking away, his eyes searching for Hizel. Elias had taken a minor wound to his arm, but it never slowed him. He kept slashing and stabbing everything that got in his way.

Hours rolled by and the battle raged on. At some point, Siveck received a very small amount of reinforcements that were sent by Luhnmarr. It didn't matter though, Elias knew they wouldn't make a difference. Elias lost sight of Ben a few times, but after a few minuets he would be right next to him and not even realize it until he turned around.

At one point Elias and Ben were back to back, surrounded by Shinocks.

"I think we may have gotten a bit to deep in their ranks ol pal," Elias said as he readied his two swords.

"I think we can take them," Ben muttered.

"You think so?" Elias asked a little unsure.

Suddenly Ben froze, his eyes going red.

"What is it?" Elias asked.

"Hizel," Ben growled. "I see him. He's on that horse over their, about twenty yards away."

With a blood curling roar, Ben lowered his shoulder and charged through the ranks of Shinocks. Elias ran after him trying to fend off the enemy soldiers as he went. Ben was like a mad man. He shredded everything before him. Hizel didn't see him before it was to late. Ben flew through the air and smashed into Hizel, taking him off his horse.

They landed with a thud on the ground and Ben sneered, "Good to see you Hizel. Remember me? The little boy who you tortured and then killed his parents?"

Hizel tried squirming out from under Ben, but it was no use.

"Do you remember me?" Ben roared.

"Yes I remember," Hizel wheezed as Ben's grip tightened.

Elias was doing his best to fend off the Shinocks who were trying to get to their leader. Elias smiled as he plunged his sword into a man's chest. He could hear Hizel begging for mercy.

"Please, just let me go. I can give you anything! Anything!" Hizel whined.

"SHUT UP!" Ben roared. "You piece of filth! Do you have any idea of how long I dreamed of this?"

"Please! Spare me! I beg you! You are a good man! I can tell! Please spare my life and

you won't regret it! Please!" Hizel cried.

Ben smiled and leaned down, "I-FUCKING-hate-you. NOW DIE!" Ben took his lance and drove it into the belly of Hizel. Blood splurt from Hizel's mouth as he screamed. Ben's eyes lit up as he twisted his lance, curling Hizel's intestines around it. Hizel howled and screamed, his eyes bulging in horror and pain.

"DIIIIIIIIIIE!" Ben roared as he brought his gauntleted fists down onto Hizel's face over and over again until it was nothing but a mass of bloody pulp. Soon Hizel's dieing screams faded into nothing.

Elias grimaced as his leg was cut in a third place. He couldn't keep this up for much longer. He stole a quick glance over at Ben and saw that his revenge was fulfilled to the fullest. Ben stood and pulled his lance from Hizel's stomach, ripping his intestines out. Ben roared forward and smashed into a group of soldiers who were fighting Elias.

"You did it Ben," Elias croaked, spitting out blood. He looked at his side and saw an arrow sticking out of it.

Ben saw the arrow also and cried, "Elias! Hang in there! We'll fight our was back to Siveck's side!" Elias stumbled out of the way of lance head and sliced the attackers neck.

"I got nothing left Ben," Elias said.

Ben nodded, "I know. Neither have-AHHHHH!" Ben fell to his knees as and axe was buried into his back.

"Ben!" Elias yelled. He turned to go to his friend, but he felt a fiery pain in his stomach. He looked down and saw a lance head producing from his belly.

Elias turned around and sliced off the attackers jaw before falling to the ground. He heard the roar of battle all around him and he swung wildly at the Shinocks. Ben crawled to his side and stabbed a man who was about to decapitate Elias.

"So this is it," Ben croaked as blood leaked from his mouth. Elias threw his killer edge into a man's neck before answering, "I'm glad that it all ended like this. You got your revenge and we get to go see our loved ones."

Ben grunted as a sword pierced his thigh, "Yea…good bye Elias."

"Good bye Ben."

Elias reached out and grasped Ben's bloody gauntleted hand and smiled at Ben. He saw tears in Ben's eyes.

"I'm coming home mom," Ben whispered. Ben squeezed Elias's hand and Elias felt tears leaking out of his eyes.

"Just wait a little longer Sophie," Elias croaked.

He smiled though tears as an axe was planted into his head and darkness took him.


End file.
